New infrared technology may allow blood glucose levels to be measured in vivo without pricking the finger or breaking the skin. A specialized spectrophoto-meter can potentially detect the pattern associated with glucose in blood vessels near the surface of the skin in the extremeties. The accuracy of this non-invasive technology to measure blood glucose levels and the changes in blood glucose levels will be assessed.